She belongs to fairy tales,
by Violeta 6V
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Wish You Were Here da seção Harry Pansy do 6v; Item utilizado:Parar de ter desejos impossíveis e realmente tomar um rumo.


**Título: **She belongs to fairy tales

**Autora: **Fe Calonio

* * *

><p><strong>Fic escrita para o Projeto Wish you Were Here,<strong> da seção Violeta (Harry e Pansy) do fórum 6v.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>She belongs to fairy tales<strong>

Quando criança os pais de Pansy diziam que ela era uma princesa e ela acreditou. Afinal ela morava em um lindo castelo, sua mãe era uma bela rainha e seu pai um poderoso rei e ainda tinha todos aqueles servos só para ela! Mas logo percebeu que faltavam elementos no seu conto de fada, então a cada ano novo pedia para seu reino ficar ainda mais perfeito.

Aos 11 quandos quando chegou em Hogwarts descobriu ali uma oportunidade de expandir seu reino, assim passou a usar da fofoca e outras artimanhas para conseguir dominar as outras meninas do castelo. Já estava em Hogwarts há dois anos, quando em uma véspera de ano decidira que precisava de um príncipe para seu reino e foi o que pediu naquele ano. Como se fosse por mágica a imagem de Draco Malfoy com seus finos modos, prestigio e traços delicados surgiram em sua mente. Ele seria o príncipe ideal!

Infelizmente ele não estava muito interessado e ainda a acusou de ser uma criança, que preferia viver em um mundo de sonhos do que encarar a realidade, mas Pansy não se abalou e no ano seguinte já estava fazendo outro pedido.

Os anos se passaram e agora Pansy Parkison já era uma mulher, mas parecia que uma parte de si ainda acreditava ser uma princesa e estava a espera do momento que todos seus sonhos iriam se fosse a nostalgia de fim de ano, mas Pansy estava refletindo sobre todas as oportunidades que deixara escapar por causa desse comportamento e decidira mudar. Nesse ano o seu desejo seria abandonar esses sonhos impossíveis e encarar que ela não vivia em um contos de fada.

PAFT!

Pansy só escutara o barulho do lustre caindo exatamente em baixo do lugar que há poucos segundos se encontrava. Por estar tão distraída em seus pensamentos não notara que o lustre do saguão do seu prédio estava solto e se não fosse pela interferência de seu vizinho Harry Potter, que estava entrando no prédio nesse momento, um acidente poderia ter ocorrido.

Quando descobrira quem seria seu novo vizinho ela ficara bastante nervosa. A sociedade bruxa estava sendo bem cruel com aqueles que não haviam apoiado Harry durante a guerra, e ela ficara se perguntando como o próprio Harry Potter iria tratá-la. Ela se surpreendeu. Após tudo que passara na guerra, Harry havia aprendido que o melhor que poderia ser feito era perdoar e tentar se unir com aqueles que não estavam ao seu lado, mas nem ele poderia imaginar que os dois iam se dar tão bem.

Dois anos haviam se passado e agora eles eram amigos.

Talvez porque quando estavam sozinhos eram só Harry e Pansy. Não um herói de guerra ou paraiha social .

"Você está bem, Pansy? Se aquele lustre caisse em cima de você poderia ter-te machucado."

A voz de Harry expressava uma óbvia preocupação. E foi quando Pansy enfim percebeu. Ele podia não ter um cavalo branco, ser forte ou tê-la tratado como uma princesa desde um início, mas ele não precisava se provar de nenhuma dessas formas. Ele era corajoso, nobre, bondoso e era real.

Ele já estava na metade do lance da escada, quando ouviu a morena chamá-lo.

"Harry espera! Aquela festa de ano novo que você tinha me chamado.. Ainda tenho tempo de mudar ideia?"

"Claro, sempre a tempo de mudar."

Ele não pode evitar sorrir, enquanto torcia para Pansy não notar o leve rubor que coloria seu rosto naquele momento.

"Ótimo. Feliz ano novo, Harry."

"Feliz ano novo, Pansy. Nós vemos mais tarde."

Ele continuou a subir a escada com a sensação de que o início de ano seria ainda melhor do que ele havia imaginado.

Pansy continuou parada no hall observando Harry sumir pelos lances da escada, quando de súbito lhe veio á mente que mesmo que no próximo ano ela fosse sair do seu mundo de sonhos impossíveis e tomar um rumo isso não significava que ela não pudesse ter encontrado seu príncipe encantado.


End file.
